


Evocation

by yoongi420 (yoongiweed)



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, demon!wonho, i dont know what tags to include, jooheon and changkyun are minecraft youtubers, other groups are bg characters, this all started because changkyuns a broke college bitch someone come get him a sugar daddy, yoongi is kihyuns emo roomate and jin is his prep boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongiweed/pseuds/yoongi420
Summary: “Wait if it works how is it going to give us money?” Minhyuk asks from his spot on the floor, taking the candles and setting them up where the book’s diagram instructed.“Well on the next page there’s a phrase you’re supposed to say to bind it-”“BIND IT?!” Kihyun didn’t think Jooheon’s eyes could get any wider than they already were, yet he was proven wrong.Changkyun doesn’t look up from the tome, double checking that the markings on the floor are true to the diagram, “Yes stop yelling- we’ll bind it to the physical world so it can’t leave. Demons have like, magical powers or whatever so we’ll make it make us rich in exchange for its freedom.” Kihyun couldn’t help but imagine that the raven haired boy got genies and demons mixed up.Aka the gang tries to summon a demon to give them money because they're broke college students and it goes horribly right and now they're stuck with Wonho.





	Evocation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, and I haven't written anything in a long time but I had an urge to combine my two favorite AUs, college and demons/angels lol :') 
> 
> any feedback is appreciated!

“Hell no.”

Minhyuk and Changkyun turn towards the source of the voice- Yoo Kihyun who at the moment, was glaring daggers at the pair of bodies crouching over an incomplete chalk circle in the middle of Changkyun and Jooheon’s living room floor.

Minhyuk sets down the chalk he was using to draw the summoning circle, the heavy black tome Changkyun got from god knows where serving as a guide, “Kihyun ghosts aren’t even real nothing will probably even happen,” the blond hums before the youngest fixes him with a pointed stare.“First of all, it’s not a ghost, but a demon we’re trying to summon,” Changkyun corrects, “and second of all, they are real, and when this works I’m going to make it give me a bunch of money so I can pay off my student loans.”

Kihyun lets out a groan as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Tonight was their weekly movie night, one of the only times the group of six could meet up between their hectic schedules. With midterms coming however, the group was two bodies short- Shownu and Hyungwon both opting out to prepare for their upcoming exams (though the brunet suspected the latter was sleeping rather than studying). Had Kihyun known the night would turn from watching various occult movies to actually trying to summon a demon via satanic ritual, he would have just stayed home and studied to avoid the mess. Ideally at this point he could just head home, but his roommate Yoongi had his boyfriend over for a date night knowing Kihyun would be gone for a few hours and the brunet didn’t want to intrude.

“Regardless of whether or not they’re real, did you not learn anything from the movies we just watched?” Kihyun exclaims, crossing his arms, “Everyone in those movies either got brutally murdered, possessed, or both”

“Like this, Kyun?”

“Hmm, it looks right… ah-” Changkyun furrows his brow as he glances over the book, adjusting his glasses, “Wait, we need five candles for each element and to represent the altar in the middle- do you think scented ones are okay? That’s all we have.” 

“Yah! Are you even listening to me!?” 

_ If Shownu was here he could talk them out of this _ , Kihyun sighs internally, knowing the eldest of their friend group, Shownu, acted as an unofficial leader amongst them and was always able to talk the boys down from their antics if they got out of hand. But since he was _ not _ here, Kihyun could only watch Minhyuk pull out his phone to google if _ Yankee Candles _ were suitable for satanic rituals, and Changkyun leave the room to scrounge the small apartment for candles. 

Resigned to his fate of participating, he flops onto the worn down couch beside Jooheon, who was curled up on his side, still sound asleep after dozing off during the beginning of the first movie. Kihyun grabs his phone to check the time but notices Hyungwon had sent him a message a few minutes prior.

_ 7:23 _

Hey you better be studying and not napping.

_ read _

_ 10:12 _

🐸won : im studying lool 

🐸won : hard at work lol and did not just wake up from a 3 hour nap

🐸won : hows the movie

_ ‘Studying’ my ass, _ Kihyun thinks, letting out a quiet chuckle. He was beginning to type up a response when he feels a body move beside him. Jooheon slowly sits up, his peach hair sticking up in odd places, “Hey what’d I miss?” He yawns, rubbing his eyes.

Before Kihyun can respond, Changkyun walks past the two on the couch with an armful of candles and a lighter, “We’re going to summon a demon and make it give us a bunch of money.”

“WHAT?!” Jooheon yelps, eyes going wide as he shoots to his feet.

“Wait if it works how is it going to give us money?” Minhyuk asks from his spot on the floor, taking the candles and setting them up where the book’s diagram instructed. 

“Well on the next page there’s a phrase you’re supposed to say to bind it-”

“BIND IT?!” Kihyun didn’t think Jooheon’s eyes could get any wider than they already were, yet he was proven wrong.

Changkyun doesn’t look up from the tome, double checking that the markings on the floor are true to the diagram, “Yes stop yelling- we’ll bind it to the physical world so it can’t leave. Demons have like, magical powers or whatever so we’ll make it make us rich in exchange for its freedom.” Kihyun couldn’t help but imagine that the raven haired boy got genies and demons mixed up.

“Changkyunnn,” Jooheon whines, “You know I don’t like this kinda ghost-y stuff! We shouldn’t have watched those movies if this is what you were gonna do!” When Jooheon had heard that they were watching horror films for movie night the day prior, he pulled an all-nighter so he could fall asleep once the movies started. He used it as an excuse to do a rare 24 hour streaming session of Minecraft, much to his expense and his large following’s joy.

“Demon, not ghost.” The youngest hums, “And I’ve had this book for awhile so I wanted to see if it really worked.” 

“Ki, tell them not to do this, you’re the only other sane person here.” Jooheon pleads, dropping to his knees in front of Kihyun, a pair of hands gripping the brunet’s forearm desperately. He looks even more frazzled when he notices Changkyun beginning to light the first candle- pumpkin spice, Kihyun notes- the lighter clicking rhythmically.

He had been silently watching the scene occur, and only sighs through his nose, watching the duo in defeat, "You don't think I've already tried?” He speaks to Changkyun, “Where did you even get that book from Kyun?"

The clicking of the lighter stops, Changkyun pausing and brushing his bangs out of his face when he straightens up. Confusion flickers in his eyes as he tries to remember. Where did it come from? Maybe a late night purchase online he can’t remember or did he buy it from a thrift store because it looked weird and cursed? 

Regardless of where it came from, he kept it because he knew it’d freak his scaredy cat roommate out.

“Oh, I think I bought it online a few months ago? I can’t remember.” He tries.

That does nothing to calm Jooheon’s nerves, “_ You think? _ ” He echoes- if anything Changkyun’s response made him even more frantic and he chews his lip nervously, “You don’t even remember where or when you got it?! _ Isn’t that all the more reason not to do it _?!” Jooheon emphasizes the last part by frantically rattling Kihyun’s arm he was still holding.

Minhyuk, sensing Jooheon’s anxiety, stands up and approaches him, “Jooheonyyy~” The blond crouches down beside the younger man and places a hand on his back between his shoulder blades, “It’ll be fine, ghosts aren’t even real.”

“It’s a _ demon _not a-” Changkyun starts until Minhyuk fixes him with a deadly glare to which he immediately closes his mouth and begins wiping his glasses on his shirt and adjusting the candles to look busy.

Minhyuk gently pries Jooheon’s white-knuckled hands that had still been gripping Kihyun’s now aching arm open. “You’ve got nothing to worry about!” He smiles brightly while rubbing Jooheons hands between his in a comforting manner. He looks up at Kihyun, who was still sitting on the couch, “Right Kihyun?”

“Don’t bring me into this I’m still against this whole thing entirely!” 

Jooheon furrows his brows, doubt still written on his face. Looking down at Minhyuk’s hands that were still gently holding his own, he clenches his jaw before groaning, “Fine!” He relents, yanking his hand out of Minhyuk’s, “If anything happens I’m gonna be pissed. I still have to finish my music piece that’s due tomorrow afternoon.” He tries to make it look as if he decided on his own accord, but the light pink dusting on his cheeks and his refusal to look at the tall blond betrays him.

With everyone finally on board -albeit some more than others- Changkyun instructs everyone to stand on a point and hold one of the candles- the fifth one, called _ Flowers in the Sun, _ sits in the center. Kihyun looks at his: a soft, light purple color with pictures of a lavender field. To his right, Jooheon held the orange pumpkin spice candle with shaking hands, and across stood Minhyuk, his large hands gracefully wrapped around a baby blue hue called _ Beach Walk. _ To the left of Kihyun, Changkyun loosely grasps a _ Crisp Fall Night _candle as black as his hair in one hand, looking over at the book on the floor behind him to make sure everything was correct.

Nodding in satisfaction he turns towards the group, “According to the book, each point in the circle represents one of the four elements- water, fire, earth, and air.” His low voice setting the mood as their candles flickers, casting heavy shadows on the otherwise dark space.

“We’re supposed to start north, where I’m standing, on the point representing earth,” Changkyun continues, pointing with his free hand at his feet, “then we’ll do air, where Minhyuk is, then fire which is where Jooheon is,” At the mention of his own name, Jooheon pales noticeably even in the warm light, “then, we’ll do water, which is where Kihyun is.”

He points at the center candle, “After that I’ll do the spirit, which is what the one in the middle represents. I’m going to say each incantation once, but after I do the center one I’m going to repeat the fire incantation. You’ll have to visualize fire, and think really hard about it or it won’t work.”

“Wait,” Kihyun speaks up, “Why are you only repeating fire?”

“According to the book, most demons are represented by an element; there’s a list of a few in here and I picked the ones for each element that were easiest to pronounce,” Changkyun shrugs, “Fire- or _ Flereous- _ seems kinda cool, so I just picked that one to summon. Anyway-” The raven haired boy whips out an intricate knife seemingly out of nowhere, causing Jooheon to almost drop his candle in shock. 

“IM CHANGKYUN.” He yells unable to mask the panic behind his scolding tone, “THIS IS TOO FAR WE ARE NOT DOING A BLOOD RITUAL!”

Changkyun turns to him, confused, “...What? No I just need this to wave around in the air while I do the sigil thingys. It’s supposed to represent cutting into the veil to bring the demon to our world I guess.” 

“You know, for someone majoring in biological sciences you’re taking this pretty seriously.” Minhyuk muses from his spot.

Said science major smiles at that, “Part of being a good scientist is keeping an open mind to any and all things of the unknown,” He reasons, waving the knife around as he speaks, “Just because something has yet to be proven true does not mean it doesn’t exist.” Changkyun states matter-of-factly. Finishing his mini tangent, Changkyun’s eyes glitter with mischief and excitement. “Okay!” He yells as he raises the knife in the air, “Let’s get this demon bread!”

The mood suddenly shifts as Changkyun closes his eyes and breathes deeply, expression relaxing with his body. Arm still in the air, he draws some sort of symbol, the knife glinting in the candlelight. Furrowing his brows, the youngest speaks the first incantation, tongue rolling awkwardly over the latin words. 

“..._ Lirach Tasa Vefa Wehlic, Belial” _

Nothing seems to change until he hears Jooheon yelp beside him, “Wait wait- I can’t move my feet!” The peach haired friend had been shifting nervously on his feet prior but was now unable to move them like he had before. Testing to see if he was right, Minhyuk and Kihyun find that they’re also unable to move, as if glued to the ground. 

“What the-” Kihyun starts, unable to hide the worry in his eyes as he whips his head up towards Changkyun.

The one in question lets out a soft ‘huh’ as he too tries to move his feet, “I guess we can’t move until we’re done.” 

Ignoring Jooheon’s repeated ‘what the fucks’, Changkyun continues, the glow from the candle he holds reflecting off his glasses and obscuring his eyes behind them. Turning the knife eastwards- towards Minhyuk- he draws the symbol again, this time as Kihyun’s eyes follow the dagger’s movement, he swears he sees a weird blue glow trailing behind it but as soon as he blinks it’s gone.

“_ Renich Tasa Uberaca Biasa Icar, Lucifer,” _

Something in the air shifts, maybe it was just the AC kicking on, but suddenly a faint breeze seems to blow through the apartment, ruffling their hair and loose clothing. Changkyun leaves them no time to think as he points the knife in front of him- southbound to Jooheon’s spot which represented the fire element. Drawing the symbol once more, the knife seems to trace a strange Z sigil in the blue glow that Kihyun had caught before, except this time it was brighter and lasted long enough for the others to notice. With more confidence in his latin, seeing as it was working, Changkyun speaks the third incantation.

“_ Ganic Tasa Fubin, Flereous!” _

The air shifts again, the breeze picking up but along with it came a surge of heat from the flames of the candles. We’re they getting bigger? Jooheon jumps as the hot air from the candle rises to meet his face. Opening his hands in an attempt to drop it, the candle stays glued to his palms and he looks panicked at Minhyuk beside him, “Min can you let go of your candle? It’s not letting me!”

The blond who had been calm the entire time tries, but similar to Jooheon he finds himself unable to release the candle. He smiles at Jooheon, and for the first time tonight looks uneasy as the heat from the rising flames causes sweat to begin to form on his brow behind his bangs.

Face flushed from the heat, Changkyun wooshes the knife towards Kihyun, drawing the glowing symbol quickly.

_ “Jedan Tasa Hoet Naca, Leviathan!” _

The wind rises, the pages in the grimoire behind Changkyun turning rapidly. The beads of sweat that dripped down Kihyun’s back itched uncomfortably and he gasps as a wave of nausea overtakes him. Maybe it was the heat, but he suddenly felt extremely dehydrated, as if he hadn’t drank water for days. He no longer hears Jooheon beside him- sparing him a glance he seems like he passed out on his feet, head lolling to the side as his glued position on the ground keeps him from collapsing onto the floor. Minhyuk’s panicked gaze locks with Kihyun’s, unable to speak due to their dry throats.

At the completion of the four elements, the exterior circle that connected them suddenly begins glowing a harsh neon blue as if it was an LED light on the ground rather than chalk. Unable to focus, he can only hear Changkyun beside him yelling the fourth phrase.

“_ Tasa Reme Laris, Satan!” _

At the mention of it, the flame from the candle in the center dims before reigniting, a volatile blue hue to match the glowing from the circle. The air becomes extremely heavy, as if they’re being crushed by weights. Kihyun can’t hear anything as the blood rushing in his ears blocks out all outside noise, pressure building up around everyone, suffocating them. Kihyun tries to scream, as it feels like his brain is being torn in half, but finds that he has no air in his lungs. He just makes out Changkyun pointing to the sky once more, as his vision becomes spotty, the youngest somehow managing to keep it together despite the unbearable pain to yell the final chant. Following his instructions, Kihyun tries to visualize fire, focusing enough on the searing heat that his candle emitted.

_“GANIC TASA FUBIN, FLEREOUS!”_

Time seems to stop as the heat, wind, and pressure from before suddenly ceases. The candles everyone was holding, as well as the chalk circle, extinguish and the room becomes pitch black. The only sound to be heard was everyone desperately gasping for air, finally being able to breathe again. Filling his lungs, Kihyun croaks into the darkness, “...Is everyone o-”

The candles burst to life once more, the flames rushing towards the altar in the center, forming a mass of fire that continues to grow until the flames are almost filling the entire circle. The three conscious members scream, even Changkyun, who had dropped the dagger in shock. Whatever was keeping their hands in place disappeared, the candles falling to the floor and rolling with precision towards the one in the center, somehow staying lit.

“OK! HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!” Kihyun screams, watching as the ball of fire grows dangerously close to the four bodies.

“Changkyun bind it already!” Minhyuk shouts, glancing frantically at the unconscious Jooheon, who’s hair was beginning to singe.

“I-” Changkyun blanks, and for the first time since they had met him, the raven haired boy looks genuinely panicked, “I forgot to grab something!”

Hands now free, Kihyun twists his body in his glued spot on the floor, looking for anything within reach. He had to think quick. Being the closest to the entryway, his hands graze the umbrella rack, causing the umbrellas the clatter to the floor just close enough for the brunet to awkwardly bend to grasp one.

“Changkyun!” He yells, “Here!” 

He shoves the umbrella towards Changkyun, and the youngest manages to clasp the handle in his hands. Turning towards the fire in the center he raises the umbrella above his head, as if offering it in both hands. He furrows his brows, face scrunching against the heat before shouting the binding spell.

**“_EVOCATION, FLEREOUS!” _ **

Suddenly the pentagon glows again, this time a sharp red, and what almost looks like chains shoot out from all points in the transmutation circle, wrapping around the mass of fire. As the three of them watched, the strange red bindings tighten around the fire, suppressing as it dwindles down to the size of a small campfire before it all rushes into the umbrella in Changkyuns hands. The glowing fades, leaving them in dim candle light as if nothing happened. Realizing whatever was keeping them in place disappeared along with the magic and fire, Kihyun and Minhyuk crowd around Changkyun, forgetting to check up on Jooheon in favor of the raven haired boy who was staring dumbfounded into the middle distance as if he was still processing what had happened. 

Minhyuk is the first to speak, “So… What now?” He eyes the umbrella cautiously. 

Changkyun, glasses askew, slowly looks down and stares before speaking up, “...Why of all the things you could’ve used, you had to pick the lamest thing, not like one of your cool rings you got on but an _ umbrella? _”

“What?!” The one in question blanches, “That’s the only thing you have to say?! Nothing about how we just summoned a fucking demon who’s probably going to posses one of us and murder everybody in their sleep?! Holy shit I can’t believe that worked- I can’t believe magic is real this makes no sense.” Kihyun, lets out a frantic laugh and runs a hand through his hair. Oddly enough, the two who started it all did not have the same energy as the former. 

“I don’t...know?” Changkyun grips the handle and gives it a quick shake before inspecting it. In fact, the object in question looked no different than it had before- the children’s umbrella that Jooheon had scooped up when thrifting “because it looked cute”, was sky blue and decorated with [ little cartoon bunnies ](https://www.rexlondon.com/bonnie-bunny-childrens-umbrella). When Changkyun pops it open, hoping that maybe something looked different on the inside, he’s greeted with a ring of bunnies smiling down at him. 

“Wait what’s that on the handle?” Kihyun speaks up, nudging one of Changkyun’s fingers aside, “Was that there before?” 

Closing the umbrella and holding it by the opposite end, the three inspect the small symbol carved on the blue plastic.

“It kinda looks like… an hourglass?” Minhyuk squints, “...or maybe an infinity symbol?” He was right- just at the base of the handle was a perfectly carved hourglass-like symbol, the lines perfectly straight as if a machine did it. Three pairs of eyes stare at it curiously until Minhyuk breaks the silence.

“So how do we get the money from it?” Minhyuk, getting straight to the point, giving the umbrella an experimental poke, “Is there a specific way to make it come out to talk to us?” 

Peering at the symbol with an intense gaze, Changkyun holds the umbrella parallel with his body as if it was a staff, “Oh Flereous, give me my money.” But nothing happens, “...please.” He adds, hoping that maybe the demon liked manners.

The three of them attempt a few more random phrases to try and draw out the demon but to no avail. Their antics are interrupted by Minhyuk’s phone ringing. 

Answering the call, Minhyuk blanches in shock as one of his roomates asks him where he is, “What? It’s already 5?_ In the morning _ ?” At this Kihyun reaches into his pocket to check his own phone- the clock reading _ 5:15am. _

“I have to be at the preschool in an hour!” Glancing down at his filthy brown turtle neck he was wearing before, Minhyuk looks flustered at the thought of being late to his apprenticeship knowing he couldn’t make it home to change in time. The person on the phone says something else the others can’t make out, but whatever it was causes Minhyuk to visibly relax, “Okay thanks I’ll see you in a bit.” Hanging up he looks at Kihyun and Changkyun, brows furrowed. 

“Wasn’t it only like 11:00 when we started? So much time passed how is that even possible?” The blond asks, carding a hand through his hair. “By the way Myungjun is coming to pick me up and these clothes are ruined so I’m going to steal something from Jooheon’s closet.” Finding academics more important than his friend’s well-being, Minhyuk skips over the crumpled body on the floor, disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

“Oh shit Jooheon,” Changkyun looks down at his roommate, everyone too preoccupied with the umbrella before to even think about him, “He’s still breathing so he should be fine. Do you have classes today?” 

“Not until 11, so I can get some sleep once I head home.” The brunet mumbles still eyeing the umbrella, exhausted. He swears he sees the symbol glint red for just a moment.

Covering Jooheon- who was still passed out on the wooden floor- with a blanket, the group parts ways, opting to figure out how to activate the possessed item another day. Everyone disperses, another movie night comes to an end, yet Kihyun can’t shake the feeling that whatever they did was going to backfire somehow in the near future. Worry is soon replaced with fatigue as he walks home, pushing the foreboding thoughts into the back of his mind to worry about later.

Stumbling into his apartment, Kihyun leans his back against the door until it shuts behind him with a soft click. The living room was bathed in a soft blue glow from the TV and despite the low volume, Kihyun could still hear the cheesy Disney movie that served as the only noise that filled the apartment. Breaking his own rule of wearing shoes on the carpet because he was too tired to care, he shuffles further into the room and reaches for the remote to turn the TV off, glancing at the dozing couple on the couch- Yoongi, looking more like a cat than ever, curled in a fetal position, using his boyfriend’s lap as a pillow while the latter was slumped in a sitting position on the couch, a hand buried in his roommate’s messy black hair. Turning the television off, the room becomes completely dark- thick curtains blocking out any sun that had just begun to creep into the sky. The sudden change in lighting and lack of noise causes someone on the couch to stir. 

“Oh,” He can hear Seokjin’s groggy voice, heavy with sleep, “Sorry, I would have turned it off if I’d known we were going to fall asleep.”

“It’s fine,” Kihyun whispers, “You’re going to hurt your back if you sleep sitting up like that,” Eyes adjusting, he can just make out Jin’s shape- the older male nodding as he gently ruffles Yoongi’s hair to coax him awake.

Bidding them goodnight, Kihyun heads down the hall towards his bedroom, hardly able to keep his eyes open. Closing the door behind himself and kicking of his shoes, he can hear feet shuffling towards the room opposite to him accompanied by grumpy mumbling until it’s completely blocked out by another door being shut.

The exhausted brunet drops his book bag onto the floor with a gentle thud while sparing his tidy room a quick once-over; his bed was still made from this morning and his camera sat on the desk, various lenses left out after cleaning them. It reminded the photography student that the deadline for his portfolio project was inching ever so closer and he had a peer-review meeting in the morning for it, which was unfortunately only a couple hours away. Any other day he would just be waking up at this time, heading to the park or cafe to snap pictures of anything that caught his eye. This was an exception. Not bothering to change, he lies down, sleep taking over as soon as his head hits the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> No, the summoning scene is not entirely accurate. Yes, the Yankee candles are accurate. I actually followed this guide here! Please do not try and summon a demon:
> 
> https://zalbarath666.wordpress.com/satanic-magick/summoning-demons-invocation/
> 
> Big thanks to Hani for beta reading!! Love you


End file.
